One of the most widely used types of machines for the manufacture of glassware is the so-called I.S. machine, which machine comprises a plurality of identical sections arranged side by side, the sections operating continuously out of time with each other to produce glassware. The I.S. machine has developed over the last sixty years from the original machine of this type described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,911,119--Ingle.
While during this period of sixty years there have been many improvements in I.S. machines, e.g. increased number of sections, increased numbers of moulds in each section, electronic control mechanisms replacing mechanical controls, the basic mechanical structure of the I.S. machine has remained unaltered.
Among the features which are common to almost all existing I.S. machines are the following;
1. The various mechanisms of the machine are integrated into a machine frame, and access to repair such mechanism is difficult.
2. The various mechanisms are generally pneumatically operated, and a complex array of piping is necessary to provide the required supplies of compressed air. This piping is very time consuming (and thus expensive) not only to assemble in manufacture but also to repair.
3. If any substantial repair is necessary to a section, the whole I.S. machine (i.e. all the sections) has to be shut down while the repair is carried out.
4. The various sections are mounted side by side in a machine frame, having upright frame members which support ancillary mechanisms, for example gob distributors. Air supplies to the various sections are provided from piping leading from these upright frame members. Consequently there is a risk of different pneumatic conditions obtaining in sections remote from the upright frame members and those close to them, a risk which increases with the number of sections in the machine which is now frequently 12 or more.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,544 describes an I.S. machine in which an attempt has been made to reduce the amount of piping which is involved in the construction of the machine. The machine comprises a plurality of similar sections arranged side by side and a base having a manifold which carries various air supplies for operating mechanisms of the sections of the machine. Further air supplies are also carried in overhead longitudinal frame housings and frame members. Thus, although it is not described in detail, the machine avoids the proliferation of piping taking air from the manifold and conveying it to various controlling valve blocks of the machine: however air from the valve blocks appear to be conveyed to the mechanisms through conventional piping.
The sections of this machine are, in other respects, entirely conventional. Consequently access to the sections for repair or replacement is still difficult, and should a section require major repair, it will be necessary to shut the machine down.
EP 184394 describes a fluid operated individual section glassware forming machine. The intention is that the machine should be capable of adaptation for either pneumatic or hydraulic operation, and to avoid the proliferation of pipes which would result, the machine is so constructed that fluid under pressure to operate the various mechanisms of the machine is provided through passageways formed in the plates providing the framework of the section. While the possibility of utilizing these passages for pneumatic operation is mentioned, it is not described; the description is of use of the passageways for hydraulic fluid while conventional pipe work is used for pneumatic operation. Consequently no indication is given of elimination of pipe work for pneumatic operation between the conventional valve block, used in such pneumatic operation, and the passageways. Particular problems would seem likely to arise in this respect as the initial part of the passageways are in a base plate of the section.
It is one of the objects of the present invention to provide an individual section glassware forming machine which is simpler to maintain and prepare.